


Day 12: Eating Ice Cream

by stardustruby



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Where Cas is feeling too many feelings and Dean tries to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Eating Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Still a day behind because I'm a loser. Ugh. I'll try and catch up.
> 
> To all those who still keep up with these, read these, leave comments or kudos, you do not go un-noticed. Thank you so much!

“We’re making a stop on the way home, okay?”

“Where?”

Dean and Cas were driving back to the bunker from the gas station, and the sun was just starting to go down. The sky was different shades of orange, red, and yellow and looked beautiful. Cas had been staring out the window not saying much. He hadn’t been saying much in general. Dean knew something was wrong, and had asked Cas about it once before, but Cas had just shrugged and went back to staring at nothing. 

“Just a little pit stop.”

Dean pulled off the road into a little parking lot, and turned the car off. Cas looked around where they were. There were a few more cars and some people were lined up at a little window on the side of a truck. Cas nodded towards it.

“What’s that here for?”

“It’s called an ice cream truck, Cas,” Dean said, climbing out of the car and shutting the door behind me. Cas watched as he walked up to stand behind a little family, and two teenagers. A man handed the two little children two little cones, and Cas could see their smiles from the car.

He climbed out of the Impala, shutting his own door behind him, and walked to the back of the car, sitting on the back. He pressed his back against the back window, and the heels of his shoes hung over the side a little. He knew Dean would yell at him for sitting on his baby this way, but at this point, he really didn’t care. All these emotions...ever since he had moved into the bunker, his emotions were heighten and things were hard. He hadn’t really had a conversion with Dean in awhile, he just slept a lot and ate whatever take out they had that night. He was happy to be there, but wasn’t happy, if that made since. So when Dean asked him to join him on a ride up to the gas station, he had said no. But Dean had pushed him to it, and now then he was in the car. It was a quiet ride there and now here he was.

Dean had parked the Impala so the sunset could be perfectly seen from the back of the car. Cas was busy staring at it when Dean walked up.

“Okay, I wasn’t completely sure what kind you wanted, so I just got you the same as me.”

Dean held out a cone to Cas and he stared at it for a second before taking it.

Dean walked to the other side of the back of the car and climbed up next to Cas, looking at the sunset, too. He lick the ice cream, and then looked over at Cas.

Cas was licking his own ice cream cone and was looking at the sunset. 

“Have you ever had ice cream?”

“No.”

“Well, be careful, becaus-”

“Why is it so cold!”

“I said be careful!”

Cas had taken a huge bite out of the ice cream, and was looking at Dean with huge eyes and his mouth hanging open.

“Just sit like that for a minute, you’ll be fine. But don’t bite in it like that.”

Cas nodded, and Dean thought there was a small, amused smile there but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. It made Dean sad all over again. 

“Cas, can we please just talk?”

Cas sighed and looked down at his ice cream. 

“Things have just been....hard to deal with, Dean.”

Dean scooted closer to Cas, putting them shoulder to shoulder.

“I understand, everything these days...” Dean trailed off, not knowing what to say, so instead just licked the ice cream, looking up at the sunset.

They were both silent for awhile, eating their ice cream and watching the sunset until it became lost behind the tree line.

“Dean.”

Dean looked over at Cas, who had already finished the ice cream and was eating the cone end.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you. For everything. For bringing me here. It’s nice.”

Dean gave a small smile and nodded, both of them staring at each other while the sun continued to fade behind the tree line. 

“No problem, Cas.”


End file.
